


Your Love Is The Loudest

by deLioncourts



Series: Now That's What I Call Self Indulgence! [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baseball Player Hyunjin, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Marching Band Leader Keonhee, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, improvised gags, self indulgent shipping of two people who've never even met lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deLioncourts/pseuds/deLioncourts
Summary: Hyunjin’s bright ideas often get him in a lot of trouble. From running a golf cart through his mother’s garden the first time he ever got high to his ill advised attempt at jumping off a roof into a fraternity pool that almost broke his leg and cost him his baseball scholarship. His current predicament wasn’t nearly as life threatening but still at least a 5 on the dumb shit scale.The regional championships were due to start in a little over an hour. He should be warming up. He should be running over the revised plays. He shouldn’t be three fingers deep into the goddamn marching band leader who also had places to be one field over and yet here he was, locked in the tiniest broom closet known to man just a breath away from the rest of his team and racing against a different kind of clock.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Keonhee
Series: Now That's What I Call Self Indulgence! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172360
Comments: 20
Kudos: 45





	Your Love Is The Loudest

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i know what you're thinking? wtf @ this pairing??? look i know it's self indulgent drivel but sometimes you just wanna write your ults together even though they've never met.
> 
> written in a few hours and inspired by [this goofy tweet i made](https://twitter.com/asaphyunjin/status/1332154090495696902?s=20) for reference. enjoy?

Hyunjin’s bright ideas often get him in a lot of trouble. From running a golf cart through his mother’s garden the first time he ever got high to his ill advised attempt at jumping off a roof into a fraternity pool that almost broke his leg and cost him his baseball scholarship. His current predicament wasn’t nearly as life threatening but still at least a 5 on the dumb shit scale.

The regional championships were due to start in a little over an hour. He should be warming up. He should be running over the revised plays. He _shouldn’t_ be three fingers deep into the goddamn marching band leader who also had places to be one field over and yet here he was, locked in the tiniest broom closet known to man just a breath away from the rest of his team and racing against a different kind of clock. 

Keonhee keens from where his face is pressed up against the door. He’s trying his hardest to be as quiet as possible but it’s difficult when Hyunjin angles his fingers just right in time with his lips toying with the sensitive skin at the back of his neck. He's never exactly been the quiet type in any circumstance and Hyunjin’s been fucking him long enough to know that. For all of Hyunjin’s sweet talk of _we’ll be quick I promise_ and _please babe I can’t play if I’m this wound up_ , he sure is taking his precious time. 

But Keonhee knows he must get off on this. On the urgency and danger of it. Of the possibility that if they make a sound that’s just an octave too loud they’ll get caught. And he can tell by the way the thought of a room full of people he barely knows seeing him like this makes his head spin and his hips grind back onto Hyunjin’s hand that he’s not the only one. 

“ _Fuck_ , Jin, I’m ready. Hurry it up, there’s no time.” Keonhee huffs barely above a whisper. Hyunjin knows he’s right and he’s been on edge all day but it still doesn’t stop him from being an urchin about it, removing his fingers and wiping the excess lube across the back of Keonhee’s bare thigh.

The taller boy spins around to smack Hyunjin in the arm before he’s pulled into a heated kiss, Hyunjin laughing quietly into his mouth in apology.

“I’m sorry baby, you know I can’t help it. You’re so cute when you’re pissed.” Hyunjin pulls back to shimmy out of his underwear and uniform pants, kicking them off to join Keonhee’s in a heap on the floor. He grabs the rest of the lube off the shelf next to them and re-coats his fingers, making quick work of slicking himself up. 

“Quit fucking around we have to- _ah!”_ Somewhere outside a loud clattering sound echos into the room, what sounds like a bin of bats getting knocked onto the ground. Hyunjin uses the momentary cover to hoist Keonhee up by his ass and pin him against the door. 

The entire scenario should feel ridiculous. Keonhee’s uniform jacket hangs open and off his shoulders as he clings to Hyunjin for support. Hyunjin’s stronger than he looks but they’re both too tall for this. Long lanky limbs tangle in the cramped enclosed space as Keonhee wraps his legs around his hips and Hyunjin almost trips on Keonhee’s damn saxophone when he reaches down to line himself up and push inside. 

The moment he’s settled into Keonhee’s warm heat Hyunjin doesn’t waste any time. He wasn’t kidding about being wound up. It’s been too long since either of them have had time to meet up like this. They were hesitant to put a label on whatever the hell constituted fucking in public before an important event; but it was becoming increasingly apparent in the way Hyunjin was finding it harder to distinguish whether the warmth spreading throughout his body was coming from his chest or his dick, that this was going to have to be a topic they breached eventually. Another time perhaps.

For now all he can focus on is the frantic movement of his hips and the delicious way Keonhee’s long neck tightens against his teeth as he tries desperately to bottle the tiny sounds kicking up in his throat. 

Hyunjin’s never put much thought into evaluating his own kinks. But he finds that every shuffle of footsteps he hears beyond the door paired with the elevating volume of Keonhee’s bitten off whines makes his stomach tighten and his limbs burn from more than just the strain of fucking a larger man in this position. He knows the clock is ticking but the completely irrational part of his feral lizard brain has to see how far he can take this.

He pulls Keonhee off the door just enough to adjust his grip before he slams them back against it, thrusting up at an angle that has Keonhee biting into his wrist to stifle the loud moan that rips itself from his chest. He clenches down on Hyunjin’s cock in retaliation, tangling his other hand in his hair and tugging hard. The sharp burn in his scalp has Hyunjin nearly biting off his own tongue to silence himself, Keonhee always knowing exactly how to get under his skin. The constant state of push and pull and the chemistry in the way they read each other’s bodies is the main reason Hyunjin has stopped fucking anyone else even though Keonhee’s never given him reason to believe he couldn’t. 

He opens his mouth to respond in kind when the sound of familiar voices startles him. He feels Keonhee tense in his hold when he stops his movement, the conversation floating through not far from where he stands. The thin barrier of wood the only thing in between them.

“Have you seen Hyunjin? It’s almost game time.” 

“He’s probably in medical. Said he had to get his shoulder looked at. He should be back soon.” 

Not one of Hyunjin’s more coherent lies but it seemed to work at the time. He can hear lockers opening and closing as more people filter in and out. It doesn’t seem like his teammates are moving any time soon and he’s not sure how much longer he can keep them pressed still against the door like this. 

Something wicked crosses his mind and he feels his gut flair molten hot at the mere thought of what he means to do. He hopes Keonhee will forgive him. But when life offers you an opportunity too good to pass up you have to take the risk, he thinks.

He pulls out and sets Keonhee down as quietly as he can manage and brings a finger to his lips to silence him. Keonhee looks skeptical and just shy of frantic as he mouths a ‘ _what are you doing?’_ at Hyunjin’s devious grin.

Hyunjin turns him by the waist and presses his chest against the door, spreading his knees apart just enough so he can slip back inside Keonhee’s slick hole. 

“Jin, what the fuck,” Keonhee hisses against the cold wood. “They’re right outside the door.”

Hyunjin reaches to pull the long ribbon at the collar of Keonhee’s jacket off from around his shoulders and shoves the thick material into his mouth. Keonhee looks positively murderous but his eyes flutter closed when Hyunjin gives an experimental thrust. He leans in, wrapping a strong arm around the front of their bodies to pull him close, placing a soft kiss at the side of Keonhee’s stuffed lips.

“Then you'd better be quiet, sweetheart.” He fucks in slow at first, humming in satisfaction as Keonhee whines around the silk in his mouth. Soon he’s picking up speed as fast and hard as he can go without completely giving them away. The commotion of people gathering mere feet from them grows louder and louder and he feels his hips start to lose rhythm. At the same time Keonhee fucks back against him, scrambling for purchase against the door. They’re teetering on a knife’s edge, the tension building feverishly in the air around them. And Hyunjin knows exactly what cord to cut to send them both hurtling over.

He’s buzzing with the threat of his impending release as he pulls Keonhee by the neck taut against his chest, reaching his free hand in front of them to wrap his lithe fingers around Keonhee’s cock. He smears the pre come down his shaft and strokes him in time with the erratic pistoning of his hips.

“You’re so wet, baby. You love this don’t you?” Hyunjin pants a whisper so quiet against the shell of Keonhee’s ear, smirking as he feels his dick twitch in his hand. They’re both so impossibly close. “Do you want them to hear how well you take my cock? _God,_ I wish they could see you. How beautiful you look when I fuck you.”

Hyunjin can feel his vision tinge white at the edges. Keonhee’s head lolls back against his shoulder. He can hear the muffled moan of his name against the spit slick fabric clinging to his teeth. Almost there.

“I bet once they saw you they’d all want you. Your big pretty mouth, your perfect ass. And you’d let them take you, wouldn’t you, little slut.” 

Hyunjin groans at the thought of Keonhee stuffed from both ends by the members of his own team. By any of them. By all of them. But the underlying red hot ugly thread of jealousy also flairs in him brighter than any fantasy. He grips Keonhee’s neck tight and possessive. 

“I’d never let them have you. They’d never be able to satisfy you, they don’t know your body like I do. You’re mine. _Mine._ ”

The admission makes him finally snap. Hyunjin bites down into the meat of Keonhee’s shoulder as he comes. Keonhee tenses and shakes in his hold, following seconds after and spilling into Hyunjin’s hand. They slump collectively against the door, shifting to avoid the mess they’ve made of it. 

The voices outside start to fade, the team filtering out onto the field. Keonhee spits the ribbon out of his mouth and resigns himself to getting chewed out for having an unkept uniform, wincing when Hyunjin pulls out behind him.

“You fucking asshole." He pants to catch his breath. "That was incredible.” 

Hyunjin laughs in response and pulls a towel off the supply rack to clean them up as best as he can. He checks his watch. They have just enough time to redress and look somewhat presentable. 

“For what it’s worth I _wouldn’t_ fuck your entire team. No matter how nice the thought of it. Just you.” Keonhee smiles as Hyunjin’s hands freeze from where he’s helping him button up his coat. Hyunjin takes one look at Keonhee’s big, adorable fucked out grin and yanks him by the waist to kiss him long and hard in a way they definitely don’t have time for. 

“I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

“And what page is that exactly?” Hyunjin pouts against his mouth. He really is gonna make him ask like a fucking teenager at prom. 

“ _Don’t_ fuck anyone else but me. Be my boyfriend.”

Keonhee pretends to mull it over for a moment.

“Maybe. Win this game first and I’ll consider it.” 

Hyunjin shoves him playfully and bends to pick up his instrument case and knocks it against his chest. 

“You’re a brat.”

“I’m the brat??” Keonhee says, incredulous. “I’m the one who has to go march with my boyfriend’s cum leaking out of my ass because he just couldn’t _wait._ I think I’ve earned that right.”

Hyunjin’s face lights up when Keonhee realizes what he’s said out loud.

“So you _will_ be my boyfriend?”

“What are you, twelve? Yes you goofy bitch I will date you exclusively now get out of here and knock when the coast is clear.”

Keonhee grabs Hyunjin by the arm and shoves him unceremoniously out of the closet. The light is bright and it takes a second for his eyes to adjust but the locker room is blissfully free of people. He’s about to turn and give Keonhee the signal to leave when-

“Hey, there you are! Jesus I’ve been looking all over for you.” Chan appears from a row of lockers off to the side and Hyunjin jumps like he’s seen a ghost.

“Yeah sorry Captain I was just...looking for some tape.” He improvises, grabbing an errant bat off the rack and trying to look busy. 

Chan takes in the state of him. He cocks an eyebrow and crosses his arms, giving Hyunjin a look that makes him feel like he’s about to be grounded.

“You know, you’re not as quiet as you think you are.” Hyunjin balks and drops the bat, opening and closing his mouth to try and explain but Chan raises a hand to stop him. “You’re lucky we need you out there or I’d throttle you for fucking around like this before a game this big.” 

Hyunjin at least has the grace to look embarrassed and mumbles an sheepish apology. Chan just sighs, never really being one to stay mad at any member of his team for very long. He knows Hyunjin will pull through regardless.

“You better be ready to play.” Chan shifts his gaze to the closet door, shaking his head and chuckling in disbelief when a loud thump is heard from inside. “Tell Keonhee to go out the back. I’ll see you on the field.”

Chan ruffles his hair as he leaves the room and Hyunjin lets out a long, relieved exhale. Even though he’s gotten to cross something off his long list of dream exploits he’s not sure his nerves could take much more of this. He opens the door and looks on fondly as Keonhee kisses him goodbye and waddles out the back. 

  
  
At least they end up winning the game. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to all 5 of you that read this. know that i love you. 
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated lmfao pls tell me how dumb this is.
> 
> find me on [Twt](https://twitter.com/asaphyunjin) if you like (18+ pls)


End file.
